Gombal
by Minami4847
Summary: Ada sebuah buku keramat berjudulkan; '1001 Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu', Ryouta yang terlalu penasaran dengan keampuhan buku tersebut pun segera mencoba jurus-jurus yang ada di dalamnya. Berhasilkan ia menaklukan sang pujaan hati? Atau justru hasil yang sangat buruk yang akan menimpanya?


Gombal

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gombal © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Humor Gagal, Typo(s), Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi

Genre : Humor, Drama

Rating : K+

Summary: Ada sebuah buku keramat berjudulkan; '1001 Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu', Ryouta yang terlalu penasaran dengan keampuhan buku tersebut pun segera mencoba jurus-jurus yang ada di dalamnya. Berhasilkan ia menaklukan sang pujaan hati? Atau justru hasil yang sangat buruk yang akan menimpanya?

.

.

.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada hujan badai maha dahsyat menghampiri sekolah ternama, Teikou Junior High School. Pasalnya, ada keanehan yang benar-benar aneh tengah terjadi dalam ruang klub basket sekolah itu. Bagaimana bisa murid yang ada di bawah rata-rata tingkat keantusiasannya dalam belajar, saat ini justru tengah serius membaca sebuah buku tebal—yang kalau diperhatikan sepertinya bukan buku biasa.

Usut punya usut, setelah melakukan pengintaian kecil pada sampul si buku, sekarang kita tahu bahwa itu memang bukanlah buku biasa; melainkan sebuah buku—yang katanya Aomine Daiki—tidak berguna dengan sampul bertuliskan ' **1001 Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu** ', sungguh sebuah judul yang... menggelikan. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika buku itu tidak akan diabaikan oleh seorang Kise Ryouta, buktinya saat ini dia tengah sibuk melototi-entah-apa-yang-ada-di-dalam-si buku.

"Jadi Akashi _cchi_ ," Jeda sampai sepasang manik beda warna menatap ke arahnya, "kau tahu jika satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua, tapi apa kau tahu jika satu ditambah satu juga bisa jadi sama dengan tiga?" sekarang yang ditanya justru menaikkan satu alis sebagai tanda jika ia sedang menunggu—yang pasti—sebuah penjelasan.

"Satu tambah satu itu sama dengan tiga! Satu Akashicchi, dua aku dan tiga cinta!"

"..."

Hening yang cukup panjang saat sepasang dwiwarna menatap wajah penuh kebanggaan milik si pirang Kise Ryouta.

KRIK KRIK

Yang barusan itu suara usil dari jangkrik yang kini tengah menjadi _lucky item_ milik Midorma Shintarou.

Kemudian kembali hening panjang mengambil spasi di antara mereka.

"Oh."

Dan respon singkat dari Akashi Seijuurou segera mengirimkan Kise Ryouta ke pojok ruangan dengan mengkopi perwujudan sebutir telur. Baiklah, si pirang malu, benar-benar malu sampai dia ingin menghilang saja. Andai tidak ada latihan setelah ini, atau Ryouta memiliki keberanian untuk bolos dari jadwal yang ditetapkan Kapten—merangkap kekasih hati—saat ini, si pirang Ryouta pasti sudah lari keluar dari tempatnya sekarang.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Ryouta tidak tahu, meski Seijuurou hanya merespon singkat pun terlihat acuh tak acuh dan segera mengembalikan fokus pada lembar-lembar—yang kata Ryouta—sialan di tangannya, bukan berarti pemuda itu tidak peduli, buktinya saat ini dia tengah membatin; 'Tuhan, kenapa Kau ciptakan Kise Ryouta begitu manis? Apa Kau terlalu banyak menuangkan madu saat membuatnya belasan tahun lalu? Atau Kau hanya ingin membunuhku sebelum bisa menikahinya? Jika itu yang Kau rencanakan, maka aku memohon padaMu agar jangan lakukan.' lengkap dengan permohonan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Sebelum mengenal Kise Ryouta.

Siapa yang tahu, ternyata seorang Akashi Seijuurou juga bisa takluk di bawah buku berlabelkan ' **1001 Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu** '?

.

.

.

Gagal sekali bukan berarti mundur untuk seorang Kise Ryouta, jika buku ' **1001 Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu** ' tidak berhasil membuat Akashi Seijuurou bertekuk lutut, maka si pirang memiliki solusi yang lain, yaitu ' **1001** **Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu Jilid II** ' jadi, mari kita lihat ilmu apa yang akan diberikan oleh buku sakti tersebut.

「 **Kata Pengantar**

 **Jika kau gagal menaklukkan pujaan hatimu saat menggunakan buku 1001 Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu Jilid I, maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan, kau kurang berbakat—atau lawanmu yang terlalu kuat. Namun jangan cemas, karena buku 1001 Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu Jilid II akan memberikan solusi yang jauh lebih mumpuni, bahkan mampu dilaksanakan oleh seorang pemula sekalipun.**

 **Selamat mencoba**.」

Seperti itulah kata pengantar yang ada di dalam buku. Ryouta mengangguk, membalikkan lembar menuju halaman selanjutnya, dan kini ia menemukan langkah pertama untuk melakukan gombalan maut.

Baiklah, langsung saja praktikkan!

「 **Lahkah Pertama:**

 **Usahakan untuk terlihat keren ketika kau mendekati pujaan hatimu.** 」

Maka jadilah Ryouta berjelan ke arah Seijuurou dengan tangan kanan yang mulai menyisir setengah poninya. Kalau Seijuurou adalah salah satu fans perempuannya, maka sudah dapat dipastikan Kaptennya itu akan berteriak layaknya orang kesurupan—namun sayang Seijuurou bukan bagian dari para penggemar ABG labil itu.

「 **Langkah Kedua:**

 **Hentikan ruang geraknya agak seluruh perhatiannya tertuju padamu.** 」

Mudah, tidak sulit, terlebih ketika posisi kekasih hatinya itu tengah bersandar pada dinding, mengamati para pemain yang tengah berlatih. Dengan tangan yang masih berada di kepala, menyisir separuh dari poni, Ryouta memanggil sang pujaan hati, "Akashi _cchi_..." dengan suara yang cukup menggoda. Yang dipanggil menoleh, melihat dengan tatapan kosog untuk sepersekian detik sebelum kembali datar berakhir dengan satu alis yang diangkat.

 _Well,_ Ryouta sedang kumat sepertinya.

Detik kemudian, langkah kedua pun dijalankan, Ryouta menggunakan kedua tangan untuk memerangkap kekasihnya, atau istilah kerennya _kabe-don_.

「 **Langkah Ketiga:**

 **Ucapkan gombalanmu dengan suara rendah dan khas, misal:**

' **Jika kau Raja, maka aku...'**

 **Catatan:**

 **Disarankan untuk tidak menyebutkan 'Permaisurinya', tapi sebutlah 'Singgasananya', karena Singgasana adalah perlambang dari kesetiaan. Permaisuri mungkin akan meninggalkan sang raja jika ia menemukan pria lain yang lebih tampan serta kaya dibandingkan Baginda Rajanya, namun Singgasana akan terus di sana, menunggu, apapun yang terjadi pada sang Raja.** 」

Baiklah, itu tidak sulit, sama sekali tidak sulit. Yang hanya perlu dilakukan adalah menundukkan kepala kemudian mulai berbisik dengan suara menggoda.

" _Nee_ , Akashi _cchi..._ jika Akashi _cchi_ itu Raja, maka aku—"

"Selirnya?"

"—..."

Hening. Ryouta diam, ada beberapa kabel di otak yang perlu disambungkan sebelum wajah **keren** berubah kembali menjadi seperti biasa. Mari berpikir sejenak, Ryouta memang tidak begitu pintah—bahkan dia bisa mengakui jika dirinya itu bodoh—tapi Ryouta juga tidak begitu _idiot_ untuk tahu apa arti dari kata 'Selir.'

Menurut kamus, Selir adalah istri yang tidak resmi yang umumnya dimiliki oleh para Raja, dan tidak akan menutup kemungkinan jika Raja bisa memiliki lebih dari satu Selir, dan karena Selir itu adalah istri yang tidak resmi, jelas kedudukannya di bawah dari Permaisuri, terlepas dari semuanya, Selir bukalah orang nomor satu yang ada dalam kehidupan sang Raja.

Mengetahui fakta itu, Ryouta merasa matanya tiba-tiba memanas, dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Dengan dramatis dia bertanya; "Jadi... Akashi _cchi_ akan mencari orang lain selain aku?" mundur, kemudian ambil langkah seribu, Ryouta berlari sambil merengek;

"AKU BENCI AKASHI _CCHI_!"

.

.

Sekali lagi tanpa Ryouta tahu, selepas dari urusan klub, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang—kali ini dia tidak meminta pelayan pribadi untuk menjemputnya. Dan yang terjadi dalam perjalanan pulangnya adalah, sang Kapten yang berjalan dengan wajah lempeng, dia terlihat senang dengan senyum serta kekehan kecil yang tidak henti keluar tidak jauh setelah ia meninggalkan sekolah.

Kini kedua kakinya berhenti, jalan itu cukup sepi, dan iris dwiwarna milik Seijuurou menatap intens pada sosok tinggi beberapa meter di depannya. Kalau di mata orang normal sosok itu biasanya disebut dengan **Tiang Listrik** , meski di mata Seijuurou saat ini sosok itu juga bernama **Tiang Listrik** namun jelas fungsinya akan segera disalah gunakan oleh sang Kapten.

Seijuurou kembali berjalan, kedua tangan terentang, dan ia mulai melakukan **kabe-don** pada sang tiang. Sedetik kemudian ritual jedotkan—kepala—pada—tiang—listrik pun segera dimulai, lengkap dengan alunan batin;

' _Kami-sama_ , kenapa Ryouta juga manis sekali hari ini? Aku tahu kalau Kau memang membuatnya dengan bahan dasar manisan, tapi apa Kau benar-benar ingin segera membunuhku dengan kadar manis yang selalu Kau limpahkan padanya setiap hari? Apa Kau setega itu padaku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padaMu?'

Tanpa sadar kelakuan Seijuurou saat itu berhasil dinotis oleh dua orang gadis, salah seorang dari mereka mulai membuka komentar, yang kemudian ditanggapi oleh salah seorang lainnya.

"Kau lihat cowok itu?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Sepertinya GGS, ya? Sayang sekali."

"GGS? Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala?"

" _Ihh_ , bukan, bukan, bukan serial yang pemerannya Aliando itu. Maksudku, GGS itu, Ganteng-Ganteng Sedeng."

"Oh... iya sih, sayang sekali."

"Eh, tahu gak sih kalau si Aliando itu masuk kandidat seratus laki-laki tertampan di dunia? Wah, padahal dia masih muda, dan saingannya itu ada Sehun, ada Siwon juga, kira-kira siapa ya yang akan menduduki posisi nomor satu, ya?"

Dan obrolan dua gadis itu pun berakhir menjadi hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Pun tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita kali ini.

.

.

.

Sehari berlalu, dan Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah tahu jika peristiwa kemarin justru memposisikannya pada perang dingin dengan Kise Ryouta. Sebenarnya... apa sih salahnya? Karena kasus Selir kemarin? Kenapa Ryouta semarah itu hanya karena acara gombalannya dipotong oleh Seijuurou? Kenapa Ryouta jadi seperti gadis-gadis PMS, sih? Ya Tuhan... cobaan apa lagi ini? Tapi meski begitu, entah kenapa Ryouta yang marah justru terlihat imut di mata Seijuurou. Pemuda—yang berjiwa gadis—itu dari tadi selalu mencuri-curi pandang pada Seijuurou, namun ketika Seijuurou membalasnya, si pirang segera mengalihkan perhatian.

Cara apalagi ini.

"Akashi."

Yang itu suara dari seorang Midorima Shintarou, agak malas Seijuurou mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok Wakil Kaptennya, dan pemuda berambut hijau itu tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Oh, sepertinya ada buku tebal yang tengah si hijau pegang, salah satu dari _lucky_ _item_? Entahlah.

"Aku lihat ramalan bintangmu hari ini tidak baik _nanodayo._ Dan kurasa aku akan memberikan ini padamu. _Lucky item_ mu."

Belakangan ini Seijuurou rasanya sering sekali melakukan senam alis, dua hari lalu tingkah Ryouta yang membuat alisnya terangkat, hari ini Shintarou yang membuatnya cukup keheranan—terlebih yang dengan baik hatinya menawarkan sebuah _lucky item_ , berbentuk buku dengan judul ' **1001** **Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu Jilid III - Bahkan Raisa pun akan Takluk padamu** '—apa-apan judul yang kelewatan panjang ini? Dan siapa pula itu Raisa?

"Apa... ini?"

Seijuurou bertanya, dan Shintarou pun menjawab.

"Seperti yang kau lihat itu adalah salah satu seri '1001 Gombal Maut- Dapatlan Segera Pujaan Hatimu' buku yang ketiga. Buku ini banyak diminati oleh orang-orang yang tidak berpengalaman dalam cinta ataupun menaklukkan seseorang _nanodayo_. Dibuat oleh 'Kumpulan Pemuda Terbuang a.k.a Persatuan Jones Indonesia', kalau kau tidak tahu, Indonesia itu salah satu Negara tetangga yang pernah—"

"Cukup. Initinya saja."

"Baiklah, jadi barusan kulihat ramalan bintangmu sedang berada di posisi terbawah, dan buku itu adalah _lucky item_ mu, _nanodayo_. Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, karena Kise juga mendapatkan buku pertama dan buku kedua sebagai _lucky item_ nya dua hari berturut-turut _nanodayo_ —ngomong-ngomong _lucky item_ ku hari ini ' **1001** **Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu Jilid IV - Kiat-Kiat Penaklukan Hamish Daud atas Raisa** '. Ah, dan kalau kau ingin tahu siapa Raisa, dia salah satu artis Asia yang baru-baru ini berhasil masuk nominasi sebagai seratus wajah tercantik dunia _nanodayo._ Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengatakan ini semua bukan berarti aku peduli, aku hanya..."

Perlahan tapi pasti penjelasan super panjang dari Shintarou—yang entah apa intinya—lenyap dari sistem pendengaran Seijuurou, kedua iris beda warna itu kini tengah menatap tajam pada buku yang telah berpindah tangan padanya. Jadi gara-gara dua jilid terdahulu dari seri ini kekasihnya Ryouta mendadak berubah jadi aneh—dan bertingkah lebih manis dari biasanya? Baiklah, sepertinya Seijuurou tidak akan keberatan untuk membaca beberapa lembar dari buku yang sudah membuat Ryoutanya jadi aneh. Tentu setelah ia membaskan diri dari omongan panjang Shintarou.

.

.

Shintarou sudah pergi, dan dia baru saja mengistirahatkan anak-anak yang lain, sementara Seijuurou akan memilih untuk melihat apa saja hal labil yang ada pada buku 1001 Gombal Maut—apalah itu.

Jadi, halaman pertama.

「 **Kata Pengantar**

 **Jika kau gagal menaklukkan pujaan hatimu saat menggunakan buku 1001 Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu Jilid I dan II, maka bisa dipastikan jika kau adalah Jomblo Abadi. Namun jangan cemas, karena buku '1001 Gombal Maut - Dapatkan Segera Pujaan Hatimu Jilid III - Bahkan Raisa pun akan Takluk padamu' akan memberikan solusi yang dapat melepaskanmu dari label tersebut, karena Raisa, adalah idaman semua Pria.**

 **Selamat mencoba**.」

Apa-apaan kata pengantar yang tidak jelas ini? Terlebih ada sebuah foto dengan tanda tangan bercetak tepat dibagian bawah dari kata ' **Selamat mencoba.** ' dengan tulisan ' **Raisa Andriana** ' di bawah foto tersebut. Jadi, wanita ini yang disebut dengan Raisa? Cantik sih, tapi sama sekali bukan idaman di mata Seijuurou. Toh idaman satu-satunya adalah Kise Ryouta, untuk apa mengidamkan wanita lain? Eh, memanya Ryouta wanita, ya?

Lembaran selanjutnya.

「 **Jika kau ingin melakukan gombalan, maka lakukanlah dengan perbandingan, jika pujaan hatimu adalah seorang gadis atau orang berjiwakan gadis, maka penting untuk meberikan perbandingan pada fisiknya.** 」

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou senam alis, setahunya orang kebanyakan tidak suka untuk dibanding-bandingkan, lalu kenapa... kembali ia menatap hamparan huruf di depannya, mungkin saja dia bisa mendapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut.

「 **Karena mereka suka untuk dibandingkan dan disanjung. Jika kau ingin membandingkan pujaan hatimu, maka bandingkanlah ia dengan sosok tercantik saat ini, kemudian pujilah ia bahwa ia jauh lebih cantik dari sosok tersebut. Misal:**

 **Kau memiliki seorang pujuaan hati berpenampilan biasa dan sedikit tomboi, maka cobalah untuk membandingkannya dengan Raisa, dan pujilah bahwa ia jauh lebih cantik dari seorang Raisa.**

 **Catatan:**

 **Jangan membandingkannya dengan Prilly Latuconsina pun Natasha Wilona karena itu akan menjadi bumerang untukmu. Percayalah Aliando Syarief dan Steven William adalah lawan yang sulit.**

 **Tingkat Kesuksesan:**

 **0,0001% karena setiap orang yang mengatakan jika pujaan hatinya jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan seorang Raisa Andriana sebenarnya adalah seorang pembohong besar.** 」

"..."

Hening panjang sebelum Seijuurou beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melemparkan buku tidak berguna tersebut lurus ke dalam tong sampah. Alisnya memang tidak melakukan senam lagi, namun hasil yang ada sekarang adalah banyaknya perempatan hadir di pelipis sang Kapten. Lagi pula, untuk apa ia membaca buku tidak jelas seperti itu? Dan atas dasar apa pula ia harus takut pada sesuatu yang namanya kesialan?

Karena terlalu memikirkan Ryouta, Seijuurou jadi kacau, bahkan dia melakukan hal-hal yang labil, tabu—percaya pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas kepastiannya. Masalah Ryouta, lebih baik ia bicarakan langsung dengan si pirang.

.

.

Latihan telah usai, semuanya sudah berbenah dan untuk para tim reguler, sepertinya makhluk warna-warni itu akan melakukan ritual mingguan mereka—menikmati es krim mini market murah lalu dilanjutkan dengan berjalan pulang bersama. Hanya satu minggu sekali mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, karena jika pada hari biasa, ada saja satu makhluk kuning—sebut saja Ryouta—yang menghilang dikarenakan 'pekerjaan' yang tengah ia geluti.

"Hari ini Ki- _chan_ , yang traktirkan? 'Kan?"

Yang itu suara riang dari manajer klub.

" _Ha'i_ , hari ini giliran Kise- _kun_."

Yang barusan itu dari teman favorit Ryouta.

"Ugh... tahu saja aku baru gajian _ssu_..."

"Maaf menghancurkan harapan kalian, tapi Ryouta harus ting—"

"Ah! Murasakibara _cchi_ , ayo pergi _ssu_! Biar nanti aku traktir Umaibo sekalian."

 _TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH_

Para kepala dengann warna biru tua, biru muda, merah muda dan hijau yang ada di sana membeku di tempat, sementara kepala merah tengah diam mencoba untuk meredam emosi. Dan dua kelapa lain dalam ruangan itu bersikap seolah tidak tengah terjadi apa-apa, si pirang bahkan tersenyum lebar tanpa ada ketakutan, sementara si ungu tengah berbinar penuh harap.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Kise- _chin_." Murasakibara Atsushi tanpa menutupi kegembiraannya mencoba untuk meraih pergelangan tangan si pirang—yang segera dihentikan oleh si hijau Midorima Shintarou.

"Ah, untuk untuk traktir makanan bukankah hari ini giliranku, _nanodayo_? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Kise." Yang kemudian berbisik pelan pada Atsushi. "Kau ingin mati ya? Lihat situasinya, bodoh."

"Dan soal es krim, biar aku yang traktir. Aku sedang senang karena baru saja mendapatkan _limited edition_ nya Mai- _chan_. Biar **aku** yang traktir kalian." Kali ini Aomine Daiki ikut angkat bicara setelah mendapatkan pelototan sengit nan sadis dari sang Kapten. Tega sekali Akashi Seijuurou melakukan itu semua padanya, boro-boro punya uang beli _limited edition_ majalah tercinta, uang mingguan saja baru kena potong. Selamat tinggal Mai- _chan_ , mungkin itulah yang tengah mengisi pikiran seorang Aomine Daiki.

Lima detik kemudian ruangan itu tinggal menyisakan dua orang, sang Kapten dan objek kemarahannya. Setelah beberapa saat saling berdiam diri, Seijuurou mengakhirinya dengan helaan napas. Kini ia mengambil langkah dan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena menggagalkan acara gombalmu kemarin, Ryouya. Meski aku sampai saat ini tidak tahu kenapa Ryouta bisa semarah itu padaku. Mau jelaskan?"

Seakan menular, Ryouta juga ikut menghena napas sebelum mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou—bedanya, si pirang ambil jarak satu bokong dari si merah. "Akashi _cchi_ tadi juga marah-marah, sampai memaksa Aomine _cchi_ segala. Memangnya aku tidak tahu?"

"Tapi Ryouta yang duluan mengabaikanku bukan? Bahkan setiap kudekati, Ryouta selalu menghindar dan memilih untuk terus menempel pada Atsushi. Mengenai Daiki, itu hukuman."

"Hmmpp! Itu karena hanya Murasakibara _cchi_ saja yang cukup berani sama Akashi _cchi._ "

"Bukannya karena Ryouta yang menyuapnya dengan makanan?"

"Hufft—!"

Kalau harus mengingat kejadian setelah Seijuurou membuang si buku sialan itu ke tong sampah, sebenarnya tidak begitu mengenakkan. Istirahat dihentikan, dan anak-anak mulai latihan kembali, sementara di sela-sela latihan Ryouta terus saja menempel pada Atsushi, ketika Seijuurou mendekat sekaligus berniat untuk mengajak si pirang bicara, kekasihnya itu dengan segera membuka topik mengenai makanan, dan mendapat respon yang cukup baik dari Atsushi—dasar otak perut. Bukan berarti cemburu, Seijuurou tahu dengan baik jika kedua Ryouta dan Atsushi tidak memiliki perasaan apapun, hanya saja mengabaikannya dan menggunakan seorang Atsushi sebagai tembok pelinding... itu... rasanya agak sedikit keterlaluan. Keterlaluan untuk harga diri seorang Akashi.

Memangnya Seijuurou takut dengan orang bertubuh besar seperti Atsushi? Tidak, tentu tidak. Dia hanya... tidak ingin bersikap tidak adil pada rekan—babu—satu timnya, apalagi jika hanya dikarenakan dirinya terlibat perang dingin dengan kekasih hati. Ayolah, Seijuurou tidak selabil itu kok. Dan jika ada yang menyatakan bahwa Seijuurou baru saja berlaku tak adil pada seorang Aomine Daiki, maka sang Kapten akan dengan senang hati mengatakan jika hal itu adalah sebuah 'hukuman'— _well_ , bagaimanapun juga hukuman karena membolos minggu lalu masih belum diterapkan pada si remaja _tan_ yang itu.

"Jadi?"

Akhirnya si pirang kembali menghela napas.

"Itu karena Akashi _cchi_ menyebutku dengan Selir _ssu_... Selir itukan bukan orang nomor satu untuk seorang Raja, apalagi Raja punya banyak Selir."

Nah, benarkan jika Ryouta itu memang berbahan dasar manisan. Jika pada orang biasa, lebih dari separuh tubuhnya didominasi oleh air, maka Seijuurou yakin, jika lebih dari separuh tubuh Ryouta itu didominasi oleh gula-gula. Lihat bagaimana dia memerah dan menggembungkan pipi saat mengucapkan itu semua.

"Tapi bukankah di beberapa cerita, ada beberapa Selir yang berhasil menjadi prioritas sang Raja?"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau jadi Selir, karena seorang Raja pasti memiliki seorang Permaisuri, dan aku tidak ingin melihat Akashi _cchi_ bersama orang lain."

"Kalau begitu permaisu—"

"Tidak mau! Ada beberapa Permaisuri yang tidak setia dengan Rajanya!"

Sekali lagi Seijuurou menghela napas, memijit pangkal hidung, lalu menghela napas—lagi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau diulang saja? Gombalan Ryouta yang kemarin."

Dan Ryouta mengangguk. Ya Tuhan, sulit sekali membaca Ryouta jika sedang merajuk seperti ini. Padahal jawaban dari permasalahan mereka bukan hal sulit.

"Ehem, kalau begitu... jika Akashi _cchi_ ituRaja, maka aku—"

"Mahkotanya."

"—!"

Ryouta melotot, kesal karena sekali lagi gombalannya dipotong oleh Seijuurou, namun sahutan Seijuurou sedikit banyak membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa harus Mahkota?

"Karena Mahkota adalah satu-satunya yang selalu menemani seorang Raja, tidak peduli ke mana ia pergi, bahkan pada kematiannya sekalipun. Kurasa Mahkota jauh lebih setia dari sebuah Singgasana yang terkadang harus ditinggalkan oleh Rajanya." Penjelasan panjang, cukup mudah dimengerti, dan kini senyum kecil mengembang di wajah sang Kapten ketika mendapati warna merah padam mampir pada kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Apa aku salah?"

"U—uh- _ba—baka_!" Si pirang langsung buang muka.

"Hahaha, aku janji akan menjadi Raja yang terus melajang seumur hidupnya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku perlu setia pada Mahkotaku, bukan? Kalau sampai punya keturunan, takutnya Mahkota itu malah diwariskan pada anaknya."

"Huh, jawaban macam apa itu? Nanti kerajaannya jadi runtuh."

"Tidak peduli."

"Eh...?"

Ryouta menoleh, menemukan sebuah senyum lembut pada wajah Kaptennya—lagi, beberapa detik kemudian elusan mencapai puncak kepala. "Karena bagiku, hanya Ryouta yang kupedulikan." Seketika dia menyesal, sekarang si pirang sudah tidak bisa kabur, wajah merahnya semakin memerah, bahkan jauh lebih merah dari rambut sang Kapten. Paling tidak sekarang Ryouta tahu bahwa dia tidak akan berhasil menaklukan Seijuurou dengan seribu satu gombal maut, karena sebenarnya, dialah yang jatuh pada gombalan—tidak bermutu—milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

 **「ＦＩＮ」**


End file.
